


God-complex

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Shigure has said Akito has a superiority complex when it comes to Tohru. But what about when it comes to the juunishi? Justification.





	God-complex

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  I like this one. I hope  _you_  like it! I think it might explain Akito a bit more…but I could be wrong…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

" _To them…I am the closest thing…there is to God. The one who controls the Zodiac. The master of their souls. **That**  is who I am." – _Akito, chapter 65, volume 11

* * *

 

My beloved Juunishi…

_My pets…_

What is this feeling surging through my veins? The feeling I feel whenever I think of them? Is it…love?

Or something else entirely?

Perhaps…it's the complete and utter control. It pulses through me like some kind of drug, bittersweet and addictive. I can't be in anything less than absolute and complete control. I was not born to do anything other tan to rule and die. It is my only purpose.

My beloved Juunishi have no choice. I was born for this, as they were born to serve me, to be controlled, to be  _mine_. It has always been that way, since the beginning of time. It cannot be otherwise.

They each have their place in this web of cursed darkness; Yuki, the rat, is the most favored while Kyou, the cat—the  _monster_ —is hated. And I… I am  _obeyed_. I command because it is my right, it is my place, it is my  _duty_. It is all I know. It is all I have.

I am nothing if I loose this control.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  I hope you liked it. I thought it was good. But I'll let you be the judge. Please,  ** _review_**  and tell me what you thought!


End file.
